


Why Did I Do This? (Incomplete, and this name is too)

by Kitty_With_Knives



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: A third OC, Another Oc - Freeform, F/F, Four OCs, Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, I changed Meka, I have no idea what I'm doing, I know amateur of me right, OC, This is my first work, five ocs, not a roboticist, she's just a scientist now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_With_Knives/pseuds/Kitty_With_Knives
Summary: I don't know what I'm doing. This is a perfect example!This is turning out to be a lot longer than I expected...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to work this website, so apologies for that...

**If you see a texting section without a label (for whose phone it is) above it, it means that’s from the same person whose phone was last used.**

****In private texting, unknown numbers are listed as (UNKNOWN NUMBER). In group chats, unknown numbers are listed as their default contact name.** **

**The rainbow girls + boys (excluding Saki, Kokona and kind of Riku, although I used Riku a bit like an OC too) didn’t get much personality, due to being temporary placeholder characters (Kokona, Saki and Riku are still in the game, unlike the rest of them), and thus I have decided to use them in a way similar to OCs.**

**All characters in this story belong to Yandere Dev (aside from Himari Rio, Shiten Shidesu and Shizuka Shidesu), along with Akademi High, the genetic Aishi curse and some more story bits.**

**Almost none of this story is canon, so please don’t assume it is. Osoro hates Ayano, probably hates Megami, and would never ever cry, among many other differences.**

All people are different and special in their own (weird, sometimes) ways. Ryoba Aishi was one of the weird ones. Her family carried a genetic curse which caused the females much grief. They were always unable to feel emotions of any sort, throughout their entire lives, until they met their… special one. Whenever they were around this person, they were overwhelmed with happiness and euphoria, but when not around them, the emptiness returned. Ryoba had found hers in her second year of high school, and had gone crazy because of it. She had… done some things which involved the murder of several girls, almost getting arrested, manipulating the whole country, and kidnapping her special one and forcing him into a relationship with her, which honestly could not have gone better for her. How had it gone, you ask? Ryoba looked down at her small daughter, Ayano. Ayano Aishi. She looked down at her wedding ring. That was how it had gone.

Ayano remembered, vividly, her mother telling her about her own encounter with her special one. She desperately hoped she would meet hers this year. It was her only reason to live, her mother’s promises. Her mother had met hers at age 18. Ayano was now 18. She was more than ready to experience the euphoria her mother had described.

Osoro Shidesu was not the sort of student you would expect at a ‘prestigious’ school such as Akademi High. She and the group of boys who always followed her around and tried to emulate her (because they had been impressed that one time a bunch of people got angry and tried to hurt her, which had not ended well for them) were often, if not always, referred to as ‘delinquents’. Megami Saikou was almost the polar opposite. She was strong, incredibly smart, the heiress to Saikou Corp. (The strongest and most influential business conglomerate in Japan), and the president of the Student Council. Osoro, on the other hand, well she was strong (the strongest in school), she could (probably) beat Megami if things somehow escalated to a fight, she was (to some people’s surprise) a bit above average when it came to intelligence, her father wanted her to follow in his footsteps as a crime lord, and even she was (reasonably) afraid to say no to him. Not to mention, the ‘delinquents’ hated the Student Council, and the feelings were returned. This makes it so it may, no, would surprise people to learn that Osoro and Megami were pretty much best friends. Secretly, yes, but still. They’d met just after the day that thing I mentioned before happened. A group of boys intercepted Osoro on her way to school. They had weapons such as old pipes, baseball bats, shinais and such. It was an extremely unfair fight, 10-100 (no-one had counted) boys with almost-well-really-they-were-weapons, against the unarmed Osoro. Much to everyone’s surprise, after a fight, she was the last one standing. Later, after school, Osoro cried out her injuries in private. Unfortunately, the most private place she could find was behind one of the sakura trees on the path leading up to the school. Megami had found her there and sat with her until she calmed down. Osoro had just wanted a friend of any sort at the time, and Megami had been grateful for someone who saw her as Megami, not just Saikou, so naturally they only got closer. Osoro’s phone pinged, dragging her out of her thoughts.

**OSORO'S PHONE**

**Megami:** Hey  
**Osoro:** what  
**Megami:** Rude  
**Osoro:** :/  
**Megami:** Okay fine I texted you because there’s an Aishi girl in our school and it’s her second year  
**Osoro:** why is this a problem  
**Megami:** Last time an Aishi girl came to school people died starting on her second year and we both know she had something to do with it  
**Osoro:** what do you want me to do about it  
**Megami:** Could you mayyyyyybe watch her?  
**Osoro:** no I have better things to do  
**Megami:** :(  
**Osoro:** seriously  
**Megami:** :((((((((((((((((((((((  
**Osoro:** no  
**Megami:** :(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
**Osoro:** OKAY FINE I’LL DO IT  
**Megami:** :)  
**Osoro:** You are evil  
**Megami:** Oh! Gotta go, school time  
**Osoro:** Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Ayano walked to the school, each step exactly the same as the last. You couldn’t tell by looking at her, but she was daydreaming. She was fantasizing about her… special one. _I wonder what they’ll look like..?_ She thought. She was so focused on fantasy that she didn’t see the other person around the corner she had come to. They crashed. She fell to the ground, dizzied by the impact.

“Oh! I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there!” said the boy who had crashed into her. She looked up. One of her seniors was standing over her, reaching out a hand to help her up. The dizziness morphed into something, some feeling, that she’d never experienced. It was beautiful. It was not like being colorblind and suddenly able to see color; it was like being blind and suddenly able to see perfectly, with all the colors and everything. It was amazing. Ayano stared up at the boy, then took his hand and stood up.

“T-Thank you,” she stuttered. He gave her a warm smile, then turned around as another girl’s voice echoed from ahead of him.

“Taro! TA-RO! What are you doing, you baka?!” the girl yelled. Ayano felt her hands turning to fists.

“Coming, Osana!” the boy called, then turned back to Ayano. “Sorry, again,” he then turned back and went in the direction the girl’s voice had come from. “Didn’t need to get my breakfast anyway,” he muttered. Ayano didn’t hesitate; she followed him. That feeling was bliss. She needed it. And for that, she needed him.

Info-Chan breathed out a sigh, placing her phone down on the desk and returning to her computer. The information Yui had given her would be helpful. She needed to file it away, for future usage. _Akademi students… First years… Second levels… Kokona Haruka!_ Info-Chan smiled. _Need to update her profile and her general information file… Done!_ She sat back, wondering what to do next. _Maybe my secret cameras..?_ She switched to the entrance camera. It was the first day, and she might find something interesting. Her attention was drawn to a girl by a bush, yelling at a rather unremarkable boy. Info-Chan was about to switch perspective to get away from Osana Najimi’s yelling, but she saw something behind the bush. She focused on it. It was a girl. Ayano Aishi was crouching behind the bush, listening in on the conversation and looking very angry with Osana. She kept shooting glances at the boy, Taro Yamada. She looked to be absolutely smitten with him, and by extension, very angry with Osana. Info-Chan glanced at Ayano’s profile on a different monitor. _Ayano Aishi, Class 2-1. Reputation: Neutral. Personality: Unknown. Crush: None. Club: None. Self-Defense: Ruthless. Additional Information: An utterly emotionless girl who has learned to mimic the emotions of other wonderfully. Doesn’t care about anything unless it can help her achieve an unknown girl. Her mother was convicted of several murders in high school, but was found innocent._ She looked back at the first screen, then at a third monitor she pulled up the information on Ryoba Aishi on. She skipped over the part about the high school murder trial, but stopped to read the rest. _Ayano Aishi’s mother. Cold and emotionless, but adept at faking it, just like her daughter. However, whenever she is around her husband, she is filled with emotion. She adores her husband, and becomes dangerously angry whenever anyone shows any interest in him at all, or when he shows interest in others. Those who seem to pose a threat to her marriage often go missing mysteriously. A yandere._ Ayano was exhibiting the same behavior as her mother, but with Taro. She was stalking the boy now, following him around with sappy looks on her face. _It looks like I might have to update my files._ Info-Chan’s phone pinged, yet again. She checked it, kind of expecting a report of Ayano’s odd behavior, only to frown at her informant’s words. _Osana seems to be becoming a problem… Maybe Ayano will be useful after all._

Osana huffed. Her voice was wearing out from yelling at Taro. It didn’t help that she’d just worn it out even more yelling at Yui. She’d caught the girl taking a truly obscene photo! It was worthy of the rumored Info-Chan. Osana had yelled her until Taro pulled her away, saying it was surely just a misunderstanding. Somewhere in her rant, she’d accused Yui of **being** the rumored Info-Chan, seeing as they were said to have red hair. Osana hadn’t meant it, of course, but she didn’t like how Yui had gone white as a sheet and utterly silent. It was worth consideration, if nothing more.

Kokona smiled happily. Saki understood! It had been so stupid of her to not trust her best friend. Saki understood that it was extremely personal, and that she didn’t want to talk about it. I’m never hiding things from Saki again! Kokona stopped dead. I’m already hiding something big from her, though… And it’s completely unrelated to what we talked about today. It’s fine. This is important to hide. Saki CANNOT figure this out. It could ruin everything.

Osoro walked into the school with the five boys behind her. Slightly late, as usual. She led them to the ‘delinquent’ hangout area, then checked her phone.

 **Osoro:** im at school what do u want me to do

 **Megami:** Well, Ayano’s in the middle fountain area. I can watch her right now, so you can just do whatever, I guess.

 **Osoro:** cool

Osoro smiled as she tucked her phone back into her pocket. She had time to waste.

Megami looked out one of the student council room windows that looked over the fountain. Ayano was being very suspicious. Megami felt bad for the girl, really. Imagine having to live your whole life utterly emotionless. It must be hell. Not being able to feel happy, or excited… or in love. One of the best feelings, she knew. Love could make you feel like you were about to burst with happy anticipation. It made you feel fulfilled at a single touch. Megami often depended on her feelings, despite outward appearances. Even though she was keeping some of the most important ones secret.

Info-Chan stared at the screen in front of her. _3598657._ She typed in the code, hoping her source was correct. She breathed a sigh of relief when it let her in. Perfect. Ayano’s old medical records. The files were neat, and it didn’t take long for her to find what she wanted. _Patient seems to be entirely unable to feel emotions of any kind. Despite this, she has been observed committing a few acts, mostly towards insects, but once towards an animal, that are reminiscent of slaughter. It is presumed that she was attempting to discover whether or not she was able to feel emotion, seeing as no other acts of this sort were observed after the most dramatic the bunch: the slaughter of a kitten. Still, doctors fear what would happen if she was ever able to feel anger; she would make the perfect criminal, ruthless and remorseless._ Info-Chan smiled. The doctors had no idea that their files had just given her the conformation she needed to ensure her plans were sound. _Time to get to work._


	3. Chapter 3

Ayano smiled at Senpai as she watched him heading home. She turned and walked methodically to her own home. She was just sitting down on her bed when she heard her phone. Someone had texted her.

**AYANO'S PHONE**

**(UNKNOWN NUMBER)** : Hey.

 **Ayano:** Do I know you?

 **(UNKNOWN NUMBER):** I saw you stalking an upperclassman today.

 **Ayano:** Do you have a problem with that?

 **(UNKNOWN NUMBER):** No. I wanted to give you some information about the girl he was with.

Info-Chan took a deep breath. It was now or never. She’d sent the message, there was no going back.

 **(UNKNOWN NUMBER):** Her name is Osana Najimi.

 **(UNKNOWN NUMBER):** She has a crush on him.

Ayano felt extreme anger coming over her, yet again. _I knew it! She’s a threat!_

 **(UNKNOWN NUMBER):** She believes in the myth about the cherry tree behind the school.

 **Ayano:** The myth that if you confess your love to someone under the tree on a Friday, they are guaranteed to accept your confession?

 **(UNKNOWN NUMBER):** Correct.

 **(UNKNOWN NUMBER):** She’s planning to confess to him next Friday.

 **Ayano:** Why are you telling me this?

Aishis are smart, Info-Chan reflected. It took her a moment to think of a response. _If I tell the truth, she’ll definitely question my motives. I need to think of something to tell her that she’d believe…_

 **(UNKNOWN NUMBER):** I would be happy if something bad happened to Osana-Chan.

 **(UNKNOWN NUMBER):** I think you might be the right person to give her what she deserves.

 **Ayano:** Who are you?

Info-Chan thought about this, too. _How much do I trust her with..?_

 **(UNKNOWN NUMBER):** I’m the person nicknamed “Info-Chan” at school.

 **Ayano:** I’ve heard rumors about you. You blackmail girls and sell panty shots to boys. Nobody knows your real name.

Info-Chan smiled again. _Word of me has gotten around. That’ll make things easier. This, though, is not one of those things._

 **(UNKNOWN NUMBER):** The rumors are true.

Ayano frowned. _Disgusting,_ she thought. _But, someone who has information and isn’t afraid to use it might be helpful. Plus, she doesn’t like Osana…_

 **(UNKNOWN NUMBER):** If you ever need a favor, text me a panty shot and I’ll give you whatever support I can.

 **(UNKNOWN NUMBER):** If you want to know personal information about anyone at our school, just send me a photograph of their face and I’ll tell you everything I know about them.

That was a lie. Info-Chan would only send her their profile. It was the same for all of her informants. _And I think Ayano may just become one._

 **Ayano:** You’re disgusting.

 **(UNKNOWN NUMBER):** You’re a stalker.

 _Touché,_ Ayano thought, with a slight wince at being outwitted.

 **(UNKNOWN NUMBER):** If you want my help, text me. If you don’t care, ignore me.

 **(UNKNOWN NUMBER):** You have one week until your precious senpai belongs to Osana-Chan.

Info-Chan took another deep breath. _Almost done,_ she thought. _I just need to finish up with some pressure…_

 **(UNKNOWN NUMBER):** I hope you make her suffer.

Yui hissed at her phone screen. She was so angry! Osana was going to ruin everything! _I get too careless while doing Info a favor, and now she probably suspects that I have something to do with Info! It’s unfair! She accused me of being Info-Chan! She knows! Just because I got too careless trying to get Info to like me more… At least Info promised she’d deal with it. I wonder how..?_ Suddenly, she was interrupted by a texting notification.

**YUI'S PHONE**

**H.B.I.C.:** Hey.

Yui grinned at the contact name she’d given Info-Chan.

 **Yui:** what

 **H.B.I.C.:** There’s something you need to do.

 **Yui:** gimme my marching orders

Info-Chan smiled slightly. Yui would likely forever be the most amusing of her informants.

 **H.B.I.C.:** Do not question it. I promise it will do you good.

 **H.B.I.C.:** I will drop down a pair of gloves for you. Put them on immediately.

 **H.B.I.C.:** Locate a pipe wrench, a screwdriver and a power strip. Place all of them on top of the vending machine to the left in the main lunch area, along with enough money to buy a bag of chips.

 **Yui:** well……… alright……

 **H.B.I.C.:** Excellent. Proceed immediately.

 **H.B.I.C.:** Have it done by 3:00 at the latest.

 **Yui:** yes ma’am!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Ayano frowned at her phone screen. Info-Chan’s texts didn’t make sense. _Why would I have everything I need on top of the vending machine? And why would watching ‘Life Note episode 7’ help me understand?_ She shrugged after a moment, deciding it was probably self-explanatory. Info-Chan seemed like the kind of person to overanalyze everything. She pulled on the gloves Info-Chan had told her it would probably be best to wear, and Ayano walked to the lunch area, careful to keep her gait normal and her expression neutral. She picked up a trash can and put it up next to the vending machine on the left. From on top of it, she picked up a wrench, a power strip, a screwdriver and just enough money to buy a bag of very salty chips. Frowning again, Ayano placed them all to the side, and watched Life Note episode 7 on her phone. As it faded into the credits, she began to understand. _Just enough salt in those chips to make a person very thirsty… And the water fountain sabotage seems easy enough to accomplish. Plus, nobody here is very observant, besides the delinquents and the student council, so it’d be pretty easy to fell Osana with this._ Ayano looked around for the nearest water fountain. She knelt down and loosened the pipes with the wrench. She plugged in the power strip, and carefully exposed the wires with the screwdriver. She dropped the power strip into the water, then turned on the lights. She smiled when she saw the bursts of electricity in the water. She turned back to the vending machine and bought the chips, then waited for Senpai and Osana to come over. She grinned when she saw them, walking along the hallways.

“Hey!” she called out. “The vending machine gave me an extra bag. Do you want it?” Ayano asked, feigning innocent schoolgirl joy as she held the bag out to Osana.

“Oh! Sure, thanks! How nice of you!” Osana exclaimed, prettying up her voice. _She’s trying to impress Senpai,_ Ayano thought, and she had to fight to keep her hands from bunching up again. Instead, she put on a jubilant smile.

“You’re welcome!” she skipped away, waving briefly to Osana. She went only as far as the sabotaged water fountain. She sat down with her bento on the floor with the fountain in sight. She hid her grin as Osana approached. The girl took the final step into the puddle, and screamed in pain as she was fatally electrocuted. Everyone was on their feet in seconds, including Ayano, and they were all staring at the corpse in horror.

“Oh my god! Is that a dead body?!” Koharu Hinata shouted, as Hana Daidaiyama took a picture and started to text it to the police and/or her friends and Ryusei Koki raced off to tell a teacher. Ayano’s gaze flitted around for a moment; she was unsure of where to go. Luckily, she saw a group of girls racing away in one direction. It was the ‘rainbow girls’ friend group: Yui Rio, Yuna Hina, Koharu Hinata, Saki Miyu, Mei Mio and Kokona Haruka. Ayano ran after them, faking the same blind horror they all seemed to be subject to. They all stopped at the central fountain area, collecting in one corner with everyone facing a different way and shaking with paranoia. Ayano broke off from that group, deciding to do something else. Something that was equally believable. So she raced down to the student council room and cowered in a ball next to the doors. Risky, but believable. She started regretting that decision, though, when Megami Saikou burst out of the room, eyes wide. Ayano felt something odd. It was a bit like what she’d felt when she first encountered Senpai, but much less intense. She decided it was because of how risky it was to be around Megami.

“What happened?!” Megami demanded. Ayano schooled her face into an expression of horror and terror.

“Oh thank goodness you’re here!” she gasped. “Osana Najimi got electrocuted by a drinking fountain! I think she’s dead!”

Info-Chan watched the chaos with astonishing levels of calm. Yui was doing a wonderful job of faking unknowingness. This, however, meant she was unable to help clean up. Thankfully, everyone had abandoned the scene of the death. It would be a simple matter of asking one of her informants to put on a pair of gloves, turn off the lights and bring the pipe wrench, screwdriver and power strip to her. She’d have the items in her room shortly.

Osoro was leaning against the walls outside the incinerator, just like any other day, when she heard a familiar ping.

**OSORO’S PHONE**

**Megami:** OSORO THIS IS VERY VERY BAD!!

 **Osoro:** u used more than one exclamation mark ur being serious

 **Osoro:** wuts the issue

 **Megami:** OSANA NAJIMI IS DEAD

 **Osoro:**...excuse me what

 **Megami:** SHE’S DEAD, OSORO!

 **Osoro:** calm down and tell me everything

 **Megami:** Okay. Okay. She was electrocuted by the water fountain on the left of the lunch area. There’s a puddle, but no electricity is left. The lights aren’t on, there’s no power strips or anything around there. The pipes are loose, though.

 **Osoro:** hmm

 **Osoro:** tell ur council to do some detective work

 **Osoro:** the other students have probably called the police already

 **Osoro:** and don’t panic

 **Osoro:** other students will look to u

 **Osoro:** if ur calm they’ll be calm

 **Osoro:** if u panic they’ll panic

 **Megami:** Okay. It’ll be okay. No-one else will die and it’ll all be fine.

 **Megami:** Oh! I’ve got to go, bye!

  
Officer Nakamura looked at the fingerprint reader. _How odd,_ she thought. _No fingerprints on the pipes, or the lightswitch. You’d think there would be, seeing as that isn’t anything to hide, usually. But there’s nothing. It looks like an accident. A_ ** _perfect_** _accident._ ** _Too_** _perfect…_


	5. Chapter 5

Yui grinned. This was the first moment she’d had to herself, to relax, since she’d done as Info-Chan said. _She really did deal with Osana! But, now there’s nothing for me to do. I’m home early, and it’s boring!_

**YUI’S PHONE**

**Yui:** hey! Im bored! Any favors i can do?

 **H.B.I.C.:** Well, I like dedication. Let me see…

 **H.B.I.C.:** Why, yes. A business partner wants three specific items. Your job is to locate a pair of gloves (not the ones I gave you), the skirt of the female Akademi uniform, and the jacket of the male Akademi uniform. Once all are located, you need to leave them right in front of the first sakura tree on the left leading up to Akademi. Be quick.

 **Yui:** on itttt!!!

Yui knew exactly what she had to do. The police investigation was over, so it’d be easy. Plus, this way Info-Chan could watch her. _I wonder if she’ll be impressed..?_ Yui shook her head to clear it of such thoughts. She needed to simply do as she was told. _Info said she likes dedication, after all…_ Yui shook her head again, then pocketed her phone and grabbed a dark gray hoodie.

“I’m going outside, mom!” she called.

“Okay, sweetie! Be in for dinner!” her mother called back. Yui grinned. She ran up to Akademi, pulling on the gloves Info-Chan had given her on the way. She vaulted over the wall easily. _It was so nice of Info to pay someone to train me… and so useful, too!_ She landed on her feet, bending her knees to help absorb the impact. First, she raced to the locker rooms. The girls’ was first. She glanced around, trying to figure out whose to take. _Whoever I steal from is going to get in trouble for ‘losing’ their uniform… a moderate misconduct. Who..? Musume. Musume Ronshaku is a_ **_jerk_ ** _. I want to see her get in trouble. I can’t get her in trouble for smoking, ‘cause then she wouldn’t pay Info for cigarettes anymore, so why not for a misconduct? Plus, she and her friends were all lying by the pool at lunch, and didn’t get to go back to change out of their swimsuits into their uniforms._ Yui pulled out her phone, again.

 **Yui:** whats musumes locker combination

 **H.B.I.C.:** 37, 4, 12

 **Yui:** thx

Yui quickly unlocked Musume’s locker and grabbed the skirt. She ran outside, holding the skirt firmly, and went into the boys locker room. One of the lockers was open, with only a rubber band stopping it from hanging open for all to behold. _The lock must be broken._ Yui took the rubber band and pocketed it, then grabbed the jacket as fast as she could. She raced out of the room, vaulting back over the wall and placing the items in front of the tree. She then ran back to the street her house was on, along with those of most of the rainbow girls. _I’ve seen Mei wearing gloves before. I hope she isn’t home…_ Yui noticed a single car outside the house. There were usually two. She felt a little hopeful flutter. She looked in the downstairs window. Mei was sitting at the kitchen table, eating a bowl of cereal and writing something down on a pad of paper. Yui cursed quietly. _At least she seems to be home alone._ Yui grabbed a rope out of the small handbag she kept with her whenever she wasn’t at school, and fashioned it into a lasso. Mei’s bedroom window had a little roof thing on top of it, and a little blunt metal spike thing on top of the roof. There was no reasoning behind it that Yui could see, but it would come in handy just then. She lassoed the spike-thing on her third try. She tugged on the rope to secure it, then climbed up the side of the Mio house. She opened the window with ease, and reached through to grab the gloves, then closed the window and took a deep breath. _I’ll have to undo the rope now, unless I want there to be some serious evidence of a burglary…_ Yui reached around the spike very carefully and pulled off the rope. She held onto the spike, wincing when she heard it creak, then jumped down, landing the same way she had when she’d vaulted over the wall. She let out a sigh of relief when she remained unharmed. It didn’t take long to place the gloves at the foot of the tree, then texted Info-Chan a swift affirmation as she was running home.

 **Yui:** done!

 **H.B.I.C.:** Excellent. Would you like me to see if I have any more work for you?

 **Yui:** yas!!

Info-Chan viewed her camera footage from when Yui had done her job. _She really is dedicated._ Info-Chan felt a small burst of admiration for the girl. _It looks like she stole from Mei Mio, too. That’s some_ **_real_ ** _dedication. She’s dedicated to_ **_me_ ** _, as well. And now she wants more work._ Info-Chan searched through her database. _Maybe I can get her to blackmail Kokona. Nah, Kokona knows her phone number. I’ll do that myself. As for Yui…_

**INFO-CHAN’S PHONE**

**Info-Chan:** I believe I found a job for you.

 **Yui Rio:** tell meh!

Info-Chan smiled. Yui really was amusing.

 **Info-Chan:** I need you to record Kokona doing something… questionable. Most likely the compensated dating you told me about.

 **Yui Rio:** On it!!!!

Yui pocketed her phone, yet again. She turned on her phone camera. _Not the highest quality videos, but actually not too bad._ She ran to Kokona’s house. It was all on one floor, which made things much easier for Yui. She looked in Kokona’s window. Kokona was sitting on the bed, staring at a photo with a dreamy look in her eyes. Yui grinned and started recording. Kokona’s phone buzzed, and Yui silently thanked the Phone Goddess for the fact that her phone’s microphone would record through the closed window.

“Hello? Ugh- I told you not to call me when I’m at school! ...Or at least, would be at school. It doesn’t matter if you saw on the news that Akademi High was all sent home! Wha- Like I said, that was a one-time thing! I don’t wanna do that again..!” Kokona stopped dead. “...H-How much did you say..?” Kokona’s face went from horror and anger to resignation and regret. “Well… if it’s just one more time, then... I guess it’s okay… How about tonight? Where we met last time, in Shisuta Town? Okay then, see you tonight,” Kokona pocketed her phone and buried her face in her hands. “Ugh! I can’t believe I’m doing this!” Yui gave an evil grin. She was about to stop recording, when Kokona spoke again. “Oh, Saki… I’m so sorry. I wish I didn’t have to do this…” she lifted up the photo and sighed. “I-I love you, Saki. I always have, I always will.” she sighed again, then put the photo down on her nightstand and walked over to her closet. Yui stopped recording then, and started up a new recording, just in case. Kokona picked out a charming white dress with a cute collar and small lace ruffles on the bottom of the skirt and pulled a form-fitting lavender sweater over it. She took a golden heart-shaped locket and snapped the necklace on. “I guess I’ll be going soon, then.” Yui smiled, and settled herself with her phone camera to wait.

Kokona walked along the street to Shisuta Town, her twin drills swaying in the wind. She winced as she gave her bag an involuntary glance. She’d packed the little tiny bit of money that could be spared, and some… well… Just thinking about it made her want to bury her face in her hands and cry her heart out. She’d packed some of her underwear. Used underwear, to sell it in case she found someone who was willing. _Ugh! I hate my life! Why do people have to be so terrible..?_ She blinked back the tears that were mounting in her eyes as she reached the restaurant. She could see the man already, leaning against the doorframe and staring at her with a smile. She felt hatred mounting and determinedly pushed it down. She walked up to him and tried not to be sick as he touched a finger to her lips greedily.

“Hello, Koko dear,” he said sweetly.

“Hi,” Kokona said, hoping to just get it over with. The awful man took her hand and led her to a table. He sat down on one side, and she took the other. _Oh, god,_ Kokona thought, _how much longer will I have to do things like this..?_

Amai Odayaka smiled as she took her latest batch of cookies out of the oven. All around her, the cooking club buzzed with activity. The day before, a student had died. Amai was determined to make sure the week wouldn’t be marked by tragedy. She and her club planned to start by handing out treats to those most affected by the death, and then just the general populace of the school. Amai set the cookies to the side, then started frosting some cupcakes. When she was done, she took the tray and started walking around the school. First, she went to the middle fountain area, and saw a boy sitting on the fountain, sullenly staring at the ground. Amai recognized him as Taro Yamada, and her heart twisted with sympathy for him. _He was Osana’s best friend, and they’d been so for their whole lives. Since they were small children._ She walked over to him and sat down next to him by the fountain.

“Hi, there,” she said kindly.

“Hi,” he muttered after a moment.

“I’m Amai Odayaka, president of the cooking club,” Amai said, somewhat softly. “Would you like a cupcake?” Taro looked up after another moment, and then reached for one of the cupcakes. Amai silently cheered. “I’m sorry about what happened,” she said quietly. “She was your best friend.”

“It’s so unfair!” Taro exploded. “She hadn’t done anything to deserve that! Never, not even when we were little! I was a little thief, but she was always trying to stop me! **I** deserved that more than she did! And she was a high school student! She had her whole life to look forward too, but now…” his voice cracked. “Now she’s gone…” Amai silently put her hand on his shoulder to steady him. She knew that words could only really make it worse right now, so she said nothing, other than another small:

“I’m sorry.”


	6. Chapter 6

Osoro kept an eye on her little ‘delinquent gang’. She knew that the recent death would unnerve them, especially seeing as the police hadn’t just straight up said, ‘this is a tragic accident’ or something like that. Instead, they’d treated it as a possible murder. Sure enough, the boys’ movements were… different. Quicker, more paranoid. They were constantly checking over their shoulders, despite the fact that their circle had 360 surveillance by default. Osoro didn’t like it.

**OSORO’S PHONE**

**Osoro:** anything new

 **Megami:** No. No new information at all. It’s still highlighted as a possible murder, so not even that has changed.

 **Megami:** By the way, you’re welcome for not making you leave your little gang to watch Ayano.

 **Osoro:** hmm

 **Osoro:** **** you

 **Osoro:** **** it my phone censors swears

 **Megami:** Ha

Megami smiled as she looked down at her phone screen. She loved talking to Osoro. She never left the conversation feeling quite the same way she’d felt when she entered. Osoro had a way of turning every negative emotion upside-down. Megami absolutely adored the feelings she left with. _Osoro is my favorite person in the world. I care more for her than my own family._ The realization shocked Megami a bit. She’d never really liked her parents, as she was more object than person to them (and she hated it), but she cared about Kencho. Sometimes. Her little brother was often a nuisance, but other times she liked him. _It actually isn’t high praise that I like her more than my family. So how about… I care for Osoro more than I do for myself._

Info-Chan stared at her phone screen for more than half a minute after she finished watching the first video Yui had sent her. _Kokona has a crush on Saki. Her best friend! Well, that’s some useful information._ But Info-Chan knew it was more than that. _It must be nice, being able to freely admit your feelings to yourself…_ She sighed. It was undeniable. She’d been rejecting her feelings for a long time now, telling herself that she was wrong, that it was just admiration and not a crush. Info-Chan pulled up a photo of a single student and stared at it. _Oh, Yui… you’re so much more than a dedicated informant._

Megami’s phone was running out of power. That was how long she’d sat there, staring at the picture of her best friend that she’d pulled up on the screen. It was 6:45. The student council meeting had recently adjourned, and Megami was alone in the council room as the other council members began their rounds. She looked out the window briefly, before returning to the screen, the same way she had routinely done every 15 minutes since she’d begun staring at the phone. Only this time, her head snapped up, a reaction to seeing something she desperately hoped she hadn’t really seen. She was on her feet in seconds, her phone forgotten, the moment she confirmed what she’d seen. Megami raced outside the school, ignoring attempts from her council members to get her attention. Aoi Ryugoku ran after her for a bit, shouting questions at her. Akane Toriyasu gently asked a single question, then just watched her run down the halls. Kuroko Kamenaga calmly asked what was wrong and why she was racing down the halls like the entire Shidesu clan was after her (The insult to Osoro stung, but Megami was kind of preoccupied at the moment). Shiromi Toriyoshi just waved, shouting weird requests after her. Finally, she stopped when she reached the last sakura tree, first to anyone entering the school. Osoro Shidesu was leaning against it, barely managing even that. She was almost lying on the ground. Her injuries were enough to bring tears to Megami’s eyes. She had been badly beaten; her bandages were covered with fresh blood, and her skin with cuts and bruises.

“O-Osoro…” Megami whispered. Osoro slumped onto the ground, sitting on the dirt and still leaning on the tree. “W-What happened?” Osoro was silent. “I-I’ll call the ambulance.”

“N-No,” Osoro coughed.

“W-What?” Megami asked. “Y-You need h-help…”

“Th-They’ll g-get me arrested,” Osoro hardly managed to cough out the words.

“But you haven’t d-done anything,” Megami stuttered.

“I’m a Shidesu. That’s enough.”

“That’s so unfair!” Megami burst out, but, knowing that her friend was right, she simply started thinking. She glanced behind her to see her council standing behind her, staring at Osoro with horror. “Akane, go get a first aid kit,” Megami ordered, knowing that the sweet, kind girl wouldn’t do anything in the way of sabotage just because it was Osoro. They may have all hated the Shidesus, but Akane in particular would take pity on the girl. Akane raced off, heading inside the school. She returned in moments, carrying the requested medical kit. She reached Megami and laid the kit down at her side, silently sitting down and opening it. Shiromi walked over as well, sitting down and pulling out a roll of bandages. Akane, Shiromi and Megami worked quickly, and soon there was nothing more they could do to help Osoro. “All of you, go back to your rounds. I’ll-I’ll help her to the infirmary.” All of the council members gave her weird looks, but they all obeyed. Megami picked her best friend up and started carrying her to the infirmary. _The students will start arriving soon. I can’t let them see this, for Osoro’s sake._ She reached the infirmary and laid her friend down on the nearest bed. Osoro moaned, but otherwise didn’t protest. Megami turned to the nurse, who was currently staring at her latest patient. “Lock the infirmary doors, and don’t let anyone in. Don’t tell anyone about this, not even the faculty. Not even the principal. Can I trust you with that?” The nurse nodded. Megami ran back to the council room. She remembered that she’d left her phone face up, with the picture still open, and felt a knot of fear unravel in her stomach. Her phone was off, and on the cover was a sticky note reading: **We’ll keep your secret.**

Akane sat at the table in the student council room, sipping slowly from her teacup. Kuroko had called the four council girls to a Megami-less meeting. It was easy to guess why.

“You all definitely know why I’ve called you here,” Kuroko began, her voice regal and professional as always. Akane nodded, and saw Shiromi and Aoi doing the same out of the corners of her eyes. “First of all, h-how is Osoro?”

“She isn’t doing well,” Akane admitted.

“She’s taken a hell of a beating,” Shiromi agreed. Akane shifted uncomfortably. It was not fun to discuss things like this.

“Alright,” Kuroko sighed. “Akane, you saw Megami’s phone, correct?”

“Yes. It had a picture of Osoro pulled up on the screen, and it was on low battery, as though…” Akane paused, wanting to maintain Megami’s dignity.

“As though she’d been staring at it for a long time,” Shiromi finished. Akane nodded, somewhat guiltily.

“What do we do about this?” Aoi intercepted. “Just accept that our council president is crushing on the delinquent leader?” Her bluntness shocked everyone into momentary silence. They’d all been thinking it, but until then none of them had said it out loud.

“Yes!” Akane burst out. “We accept it, support Megami, and keep her secret from everyone! The students, the principal, the counselor, her family… everyone! Nothing else would be fair to Megami! We were chosen for the council so that we could protect the school, and Megami. Doing anything else would be betraying that role!” The council was silent.

“I think we can all agree to that?” Kuroko finally said. Everyone nodded in a quick succession.


	7. Chapter 7

Info-Chan frowned at the camera tapes from earlier that morning. Whatever had happened to Osoro was horrific, but Megami’s reaction was what Info-Chan deemed important. The student council meeting helped clear things up a bit, but not much. _Why would Megami have a crush on Osoro? Why did Osoro not question Megami’s concern? Why did Osoro and Megami act like they were best friends? So many questions…_

Yui grinned. _Musume’s uniform is ruined._

**YUI’S PHONE**

**Yui:** hey boss can you send me a recording of Musume getting yelled at for her skirt???

 **H.B.I.C.:** Of course. I must admit, it is quite amusing.

 **H.B.I.C.:** VIDEO FILE #4562

 **H.B.I.C.:** Enjoy!

_7:01_

_Musume skipped into the locker room in a swimsuit. Her friends were with her, as were the few other girls who needed to. Everyone opened their lockers and started getting into their uniforms. Musume didn’t notice her skirt was gone until she’d finished with the shirt._

_“Hana! Kokoro! Kashiko! Hoshiko!” Musume yelled._

_“Yes?”_ _  
_ _“Yeah!”_

 _“What?”_ _  
_ _“What is it, Musu?” The four girls chorused, in order._

_“What happened to my skirt?!”_

_“How would we know? Why would you ask us? Do you think WE stole it?!” Kokoro questioned._

_“I think you’ve lost it, Musu dear!” Hoshiko laughed._

_“Maybe Kuu Dere stole it?” Kashiko half-whispered conspiratorially. She’d obviously picked someone at random._

_“Nah, I think it was Sakyu,” Hana snickered. Due to her hobby of digging for dirt in people’s pasts, several of the other girls in the locker room visibly noted that._

_“WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP!?” Musume yelled again. The room went silent. The girls all parted, leaving a path for someone to come in the door. Hana, Kashiko, Hoshiko and Kokoro melted into the small crowd._

_“Excuse me, young lady?” Kyoshi Taiso, the gym teacher, asked angrily. “Yelling at your pupils is a disrespectful misconduct, especially when you use such disrespectful language! Do you have a reason for this, Miss Ronshaku?” Several girls were quietly snickering at the spectacle._

_“Uh-Uhm…” Musume stammered. “W-Well, I couldn’t find my sk-skirt, so… I-I asked my f-friends if they knew w-where it was… and they were a-all just m-messing around instead of helping, s-so I… l-lost my p-patience…”_

_“You yelled at your pupils because YOU lost YOUR SKIRT?!” Kyoshi was really angry at that point._

_“W-Well-,” Musume couldn’t finish._

_“Come with me, young lady! Let’s see what the counselor has to say about these_ **_serious_ ** _misconducts!” Kyoshi yanked Musume away by her hand, completely ignoring the fact that she was still in her underwear._

_7:23_

Yui was openly laughing by the time the clip ended. _This is hysterical! I’m glad I decided to steal from her._ Then she paused. _I wonder…_ She calmly walked down to the girl’s locker room. She needed to make sure nobody realized anything was wrong. _Musume will get in so much trouble if I do this right..!_ Yui entered the locker room. A quick look around showed her nobody was there. _Asu’s the only girl who isn’t using her uniform right now. The president of the sports club is about to find her skirt stolen…_

**YUI’S PHONE**

**Yui:** dont question it plz whats asus locker combination  
**H.B.I.C.:** 42, 29, 47..?

 **Yui:** thx

 **Yui:** youll see

It was the work of moments to steal Asu’s skirt and put it in Musume’s locker. _Simple, easy and efficient. I hope it works._

Info-Chan grinned as she watched Yui’s actions. _Oh, that’s smart… Musume has no idea what she has coming._

Shiromi’s thought often drifted far from the task at hand, into very, very odd places. Today, however, she was as focused as she’d ever been. She knew she had to tell the delinquents at least some of what had happened. She waited for them by the gate. The five boys were even later than usual, and were talking amongst themselves as they walked in. Shiromi walked up to them.

“Hello, boys,” Shiromi said, halfway serious for once. She got a bunch of hostile glares and angry expressions in return.

“What do you want?!” Umeji Kizuguchi snarled. He would be acting as the stand-in leader, Shiromi knew, as Osoro’s favorite. Shiromi was the only one out of the council girls who didn’t dislike the delinquents at best (Akane) and outright hate them at worst (Aoi and Kuroko). Shiromi didn’t really care, honestly. She was much more accepting of difference than the others.

“I suppose you’re wondering where Osoro is,” Shiromi said calmly. The boys pulled out their weapons angrily.

“WHAT DID YOU DO?!” Hokuto Furukizu yelled.

“I did nothing,” Shiromi replied, everlastingly calm. “What happened is still a mystery. Osoro is… very badly injured… and is in the infirmary.” The boys lowered their weapons, shock plain on their faces. Shiromi paused for a moment, unsure of whether to continue or not. “You should be very grateful to Megami. She probably saved Osoro’s life.” With that, Shiromi walked away, continuing her rounds and leaving the boys, who stood still with shock.

Megami was silent. She watched the students going about their day like nothing was wrong. Like nothing had happened, like there was nothing to grieve about. The delinquents, at least, after being informed by Shiromi, knew that something awful had happened, but everyone else remained unaware that anything had changed. Megami hated it. These thoughts helped her to continue to deny the feelings she had, despite the fact that they’d become undeniable.

Umeji kicked at a rock with immense anger. He was unsure of whether or not to believe Shiromi, but he was inclined to due to the fact that she hadn’t been smiling. She always smiled. Even when Osana died, she’d been smiling. But just then? No smile. She even looked slightly sad. It was unbelievable! Who could have done it?! _No-one short of maybe Megami could beat Osoro in a fight, and even that’s a maybe. Whoever did this will pay…_

Kokona laughed along with her friends as Koharu told her story. “Hayato Haruki, Riku Soma, Ryusei Koki and Sota Yuki, so basically most of the rainbow boys, were playing never have I ever, but instead of drinking alcohol every time something they’d done was said, they drank saltwater, and then, guess what happened next!” the girl continued.

“What?!” Yuna squealed.

“Sora, Sora Sasuke, came out from around the corner and starting taking a video of Hayato and Sota playing their game. Then Hayato said, ‘never have I ever had a crush on one of the rainbow girls,’ and oh my god..! EVERYONE drank! Except Hayato, of course. They all had crushes on us! Then, at his next turn, Hayato said, ‘never have I ever still had a crush on a rainbow girl at this moment,’ and everyone drank, again! This was a few days ago, too!”

“They all have crushes on us?!” Mei asked, eyes wide.

“Then, Hayato tried to figure out who they were all crushing on. They started playing truth or dare, and… Sota likes Yuna.”

“No way!” Yuna whisper-shouted.

“Ryusei likes Mei.”

“A-” Mei started to make an exclamation of surprise, then stopped, cheeks flaming.

“And Riku likes Kokona.” 

Saki’s eyes widened at this last one. Riku liked her best friend. _I don’t want him to have her..! If I want my dreams to come true, I need to act fast, but how..? How..? And what do I do if she rejects me?_


	8. Chapter 8

Yui wasn’t really paying attention to Koharu’s story. She knew it would all be caught on tape by Info-Chan’s cameras, so she didn’t bother trying to record it. When the crushes were announced, though, Yui started paying a little more attention. And when Riku’s was disclosed, Yui saw Saki’s eyes go wide and her expression angry. Yui was kind of envious of Kokona. 

Info-Chan watched the camera recording of Koharu’s story. She watched Saki’s expression. Info-Chan knew what she was going to do. _Today, I’ll do something different. Instead of making a girl’s life miserable, I’m going to help her dreams come true._

**SAKI’S PHONE**

**(UNKNOWN NUMBER):** Hello, Saki.

 **Saki:** Who is this? How did you get my number?

 **(UNKNOWN NUMBER):** VIDEO FILE #4379

Saki frowned at her phone. _A video of Kokona? That’s no answer._ All the same, she tapped the link. Her eyes widened at the information the video disclosed. And at the end, when Kokona said those four simple words, she felt as if she was about to explode.

“I love you, Saki.”

Kokona walked down the hall, mind whirling. She saw a flash of something pink in her shoe locker. It confused her, so she opened the metal box and a small pink note fell out.  


Dear Kokona,

Meet me in the Japanese garden near the outdoor eating area at 7:40. I have something important to tell you.

See you then,

Your friend

 

 _Your friend?_ Kokona wondered, as she ran to the garden with the note in her hand. She had no idea who this was. _It could be anyone!_ Kokona reached the garden quickly, and was surprised to see no-one there. She sat down on the bench to the left, savoring her beautiful surroundings. Her gaze flitted past the bridge on the river, causing her to redouble and focus on the bridge. Saki was standing their, hands behind her back and a soft smile on her face. Kokona felt her love for Saki resurfacing, and didn’t fight it. She’d learned a while ago that fighting it only made it stronger.

“Hello, Kokona,” Saki said softly, sitting down beside her on the stone bench. “I see you got my note?”

“Y-Yes,” Kokona stuttered, blushing as their legs touched. Saki laughed a bit, then got serious.

“Look, Kokona. I’ve been working up the nerve to tell you this for a long time, and I finally got myself the courage.” Saki stopped. Then she did something; the last thing that Kokona had expected.

Saki kissed Kokona.

“I love you, Kokona. I love you and I don’t ever want to let you go,” Saki said when she pulled away.

“Saki, I-” Kokona broke off, overwhelmed with emotion. “I love you too, Saki.”

Yui gave the girls a soft smile as she stepped away, giving them a bit of privacy. _Wow. I-I wish I could have something like that. There’s only one person for me, though, and I sincerely doubt we’re even friends._

Info-Chan took a deep breath. She knew she had to do this sooner or later. Ayano would help, she was sure.

**INFO-CHAN’S PHONE**

**Info-Chan:** Hey, Ayano… Can I ask a favor?

 **Ayano:** You owe me one. What do you need?

 **Info-Chan:** There’s a note under the door to my room. Take it and put it in Yui Rio’s shoe locker. Do not read the note.

 **Ayano:** Well, ok then…

Ayano picked up the note carefully. It was in a small white envelope that was sealed with a red heart sticker. It was the work of moments to deftly place the note in Yui’s locker and then return to going about her day.

Megami walked down the halls, carefully avoiding being seen. She reached the infirmary quickly, and unlocked the door. Nasu Kankoshi, the nurse, started, but calmed at seeing that it was Megami. Megami locked the door again, and sat down by the bed she’d placed Osoro in, trying not to let her heart break all over again.

“How is she?” Megami asked, barely managing to keep the sorrow and horror that was rising back up to the surface out of her voice.

“A bit better,” Nasu said, trying hard to be optimistic. “But… not much. She should be able to sit up, which is only because of her optimal physical condition before… this,” she waved her hand a bit in a slightly expansive gesture. “ But… She’s had something absolutely terrible happen. And, Megami…” Nasu’s voice broke a little. “It doesn’t look like this was an accident,” she said, more quietly. “All her wounds are very elaborate. Criss-crossing in the most painful way possible, and placed so as to cause as much agony as they can. It’s horrific.” Megami was silent. Her phone vibrated, and she sighed.

**MEGAMI’S PHONE**

**(UNKNOWN NUMBER):** Promise me something.

 **(UNKNOWN NUMBER):** Promise you will hunt down the person responsible for this.

 **(UNKNOWN NUMBER):** And promise you will make them feel as much pain as Osoro felt.

Megami looked at the messages, stunned. _Who could of..?_

 **(UNKNOWN NUMBER):** I’m the person known as Info-Chan.

 **(UNKNOWN NUMBER):** Do not judge me for the rumors, no matter how true they may be.

 **(UNKNOWN NUMBER):** I do what I have to. What I have to do to survive. I’ve always had to. I practically raised myself.

 **(UNKNOWN NUMBER):** But I still have a conscience.

 **(UNKNOWN NUMBER):** Hunt the ****** down.

 **(UNKNOWN NUMBER):** I’ll help you.

 **(UNKNOWN NUMBER):** And the entirety of my vast network of contacts will help too.

 **Megami:** Info-Chan… I think you have a deal.

 **Megami:** And when we’re done, maybe we can work something out so that you are no longer forced to go to such lengths.

 **(UNKNOWN NUMBER):** Maybe.

Megami smiled at her phone. She felt pity for Info-Chan, and empathy. If she hadn’t had the importance of being a social image with her parents, her life might have gone in a similar direction. It caused her to, if reluctantly, understand why she did the things she did.

Info-Chan had gone to work immediately. She dove into every file she had on Osoro Shidesu, reading faster than she ever had before, but still managing to focus on the information. _Osoro’s father is a violent criminal and current leader of the Shidesu clan. Her mother is a high-ranking member of the Shidesu clan, but is hardly seen and it is presumed she takes care of the more stealthy side of the clan’s publicity. She once had an older sister, Shiten Shidesu, but she disappeared years ago and is presumed dead. She once had a younger sister, Shizuka Shidesu, but she disappeared a few years after Shiten._ Info-Chan stopped. _I don’t usually indulge in speculation,_ she thought, _but… what if whatever happened to Osoro was the same thing that happened to her sisters, only they didn’t have anywhere to go..?_


	9. Chapter 9

Asu Rito walked down to the girls’ locker room, noticing Musume Ronshaku following a little ways back. She opened her locker, whistling a cheerful tone that stopped when she looked in.

“Hey! Where’s my skirt?” she asked, surprised.

“My skirt went missing, too,” Musume said. “Maybe someone’s been stealing them!” Asu snorted as Musume opened her locker.

“What were you saying about your skirt?” Asu smirked, “looks like it’s right there!” Musume gaped, pulling it out. Asu caught a swift glance at the name on the tag and frowned. “Hey, wait! Let me see that…” She grabbed it and read the tag.

Asu Rito

It said her name, right there, in her own handwriting. “That’s my skirt!”

“Why was it in my locker?!” Musume spat.

“I don’t know!” Asu returned, close to yelling.

“WHAT IS GOING ON?!” Kyoshi Taiso burst in.

“I came in to change and noticed that my skirt was missing,” Asu explained calmly. “Then Musume commented on how her skirt was missing, too, and when she opened her locker a skirt was sloppily shoved into it. This skirt!” she practically shoved the tag in Kyoshi’s face.

“WHAT!?” Kyoshi yelled, turning on Musume. “YOU STOLE SOMEONE ELSE’S SKIRT!? WE’RE GOING BACK TO THE GUIDANCE COUNSELOR, YOUNG LADY!” she pulled Musume behind her, despite the girl’s jumbled protests. Asu dressed silently. No-one noticed the girl watching the scene from the door to the bathing chamber.

Yui grinned as Asu left, leaving the locker room soon after. Excuses had been made (and backed up by Info-Chan) so that she could watch the show firsthand. She was expected to be back in her classroom soon, though. She ran into the school building, pausing when she saw a white envelope sticking slightly out of her shoe locker. She pulled it out and ripped through the envelope, noting the red heart sticker on it. Inside was a pink note.

 

**Yui,**

**I think it’s time we talk to each other for real. You’ve been an informant for years; longer than any of the others, but never saw my face. I’m going to change that. Meet me at the outdoor eating area at 3:35.**

 

Ayano walked calmly down to lunch, idling outside Taro’s classroom. She brightened as he walked out, looking happier than he had since Osana had been eliminated, only to get angry again as another girl skipped up to him. She was a member of the cooking club, as evidenced by the mint green apron tied to her waist and the matching chef bandana pulling back her hair. As she turned, showing off the read armband of leadership on her arm, adorned with a cupcake, Ayano updated her observation. She was the  **president** of the cooking club.

“Hey, Senpai!” she said in her disgusting honeyed voice. “I baked cupcakes again! Want to eat with me? I’m spending lunch baking! You’ll get to be the taste-tester” Her enthusiasm was, unfortunately, contagious, and Taro smiled.

“Sure, Amai. Let me just grab my bento,” he replied. Ayano stormed away. Sitting in the privacy of the girls’ bathroom, she texted Info-Chan, hoping for some information and advice.

 

**AYANO’S PHONE**

 

**Ayano:** IMAGE FILE #23

**Ayano:** Who is that?

**Info-Chan:** I’m very busy, and normally I would tell you to wait, but I owe you one.

**Info-Chan:** That’s Amai Odayaka, president of the cooking club. Her family owns a popular bakery in town. She’s the sweetest girl in school and everyone loves her. She’s also an exceptional chef with unusual culinary abilities. She went up to that senpai of yours and comforted him after the Osana incident, and has since become very close to him.

**Ayano:** Thanks. How do I deal with her?

**Info-Chan:** That’s up to you. I’ll help you with whatever you choose, but you make the call of what to do to Amai-Chan.

 

Saki walked up to Kokona’s desk sneakily, a box in her hands. She knew about her friend’s - no, girlfriend, now - debt problems, thanks to that video, and she would do  **anything** to help. She placed the box carefully on Kokona’s desk, then placed a little cardboard heart on top of it. She turned to leave, only to stop at seeing Riku at the door.

“What are you doing, Saki-san?” he asked calmly.

“Giving my best friend a present,” she replied, equally calm.

“Is it some new thing that you and Kokona are doing? Acting like you’re dating?” Saki stopped dead, and Riku gave her a small grin. “I don’t think friends give each other cardboard hearts, or share bentos, and I  **really** don’t think-” he paused. “I really don’t think friends kiss in a japanese garden.”

“I-I,” Saki stuttered.

“That’s not  **normal** , Kohai,” Riku grinned again. Saki was getting angrier. Sure, she was a first-year and he was a second-year, but the students rarely used ‘kohai’. He was doing it just to get on her nerves, she knew it. “Just  **think** what would happen if the word got out. Musume’s little group would just love to target you both for that. It’d get unbearable. Your only choice would be to separate. There is an alternative, though.” Saki wanted so badly to hit him, but he was right about Musume. She had to listen. “You could separate now, because of the risks. Poor Kokona would be devastated, of course, but that could be easily fixed by a  **real** partner coming in and giving her a  **real** relationship. Think about it, Saki-san.” And with that, he left, smirking as he walked out.

Osoro… Osoro didn’t know what to think. She’d gotten… hurt… and stumbled into the school. Megami had ran up to her and asked a few questions before Osoro blacked out. She woke up in time to notice herself being carried and then put down on a nice soft bed. Also, everything hurt a little less. That didn’t make sense. She had been hurt as a punishment, so why were they helping her? Now that she thought about it, Megami had always helped her. She never understood where the injuries had come from, and it had never been that bad, but Megami had always been there. It reminded her of Shiten, in a way. And how she should have been to Shizuka. Shiten and Shizuka… she missed them. She missed them so much. Unfortunately for Shiten and Shizuka’s memory and fortunately for Osoro’s mental state, she was jerked out of her thoughts by a hand on her head. She flinched away as far as she could, which was, pathetically enough, not far, and the hand left. Osoro could hear voices. She tuned them out, more or less, until a new voice joined them. Megami. Soon enough, Osoro heard a door open and shut, and Megami’s voice was the only voice.

“Oh, Osoro,” she whispered, “please be okay…”

“M-Megami?” Osoro coughed, forcing her eyes to open. Megami started; she hadn’t been expecting a response.

“You’re awake!” she exclaimed. “Now… will you tell me what happened?”

“M-Maybe later…”

“Okay. I’m so happy that you’re alright!”

“I wouldn’t say that…” Osoro grunted. Seeing Megami’s face fall, she reluctantly added, “but... better, I guess.” She smiled softly as Megami got happy again.

“H-Hey, Osoro…” suddenly, the confident council president was nervous. Wincing, Osoro sat up, wanting to see what had her like this. Megami reached over to help, despite the fact that she was obviously surprised when Osoro accepted it. “I-I’ve wanted to tell you this for a while, but after this I realized that there was no way to hide it anymore.” Osoro had a sneaking suspicion she knew what it was, and struggled to keep herself from smiling. Megami opened her mouth, paused, and said, “I-I love you, Osoro.” She hung her head and didn’t even bother to look at her friend. “I-I know this isn’t a common thing and both of our families would probably hate it and it’s totally okay if you hate  **me** now but…”

“Megami,” Osoro interrupted.

“Y-Yes?” Megami slowly looked up to meet the other girl’s eyes, and was shocked silent by the soft smile she saw.

“You ignorant, oblivious jerk,” Osoro smiled more.

“D-Do you mean…” Megami started slowly. At Osoro’s exasperated nod, she exclaimed, “wow! Th-This is amazing!” she paused again. “Way to tell someone you love them, though.”

“Shut up.”


	10. Chapter 10

Taro picked at his lunch sadly as he thought of Osana. He felt Amai’s comforting hand on his shoulder, and looked up at her with gratitude. His thoughts drifted to Amai, instead. She was like an angel sent from heaven to console him about his friend’s death. He had come to really care for her. If he had to choose someone other than Osana to be his best friend, or even something more than that, it’d be Amai.

 

Yui sprang out of her chair as the last class of the afternoon let out. She had five minutes to get down to the outdoor eating area, and she just  **had** to be there on time. She raced down the halls, going as fast as she could, and ran to the outdoor eating area, not caring that it was cleaning time and that the other students were staring at her with anger and surprise. She was out of breath when she reached her destination, and collapsed onto one of the tables. She heard a laugh behind her, and got up, groaning. Someone offered her a soda, and she drank it without even looking at the person. When she finished, she glanced up to see the person, and realized with a start that it was unmistakably Info-Chan. Messy, bright red hair, open-top red glasses and red eyes. She was wearing a dark gray hoodie over her uniform, the hood positioned so as to partially hide her face.

“I-Info-Chan!” she sputtered. Info-Chan laughed again, sitting down next to Yui.

“Hi, Yui,” she said calmly. “I called you here because I recently realized that I care for you much more than I do for any other informant. I care for you like a friend, so I wanted our friendship to happen. Ask your parents if you can go over to a friend’s house tomorrow. If they say yes, we can go somewhere tomorrow afternoon to talk. Okay?” Yui only had time to nod before Info-Chan ran away. Thinking over the last few moments, she broke into a huge grin.

 

Ryoba set dinner on the table and smiled. She glanced around, wondering what to do next. The TV was on one of those ridiculous news shows her husband liked, and was spouting more mindless banter, such as “MR. CARROT WINS ELECTION IN AMERICA BY LANDSLIDE!” or “KING BEING SUED AFTER TOKYO WOMAN ACCUSES CANDY CRUSH OF CAUSING CANCER!” or “DO PLASTIC SKELETON MODELS CAUSE BRAIN TUMORS?!” or “IVY GERANIUMS FOUND TO CAUSE RADIATION POISONING!” or, Ryoba’s personal favorite, “ARE TIC TACS INFUSED WITH CYANIDE?!” Ryoba glanced at the clock and smiled, then turned to the window and watched her husband coming home from work. He was tired and flustered. She skipped up to him, embracing him and kissing him on the cheek.

“How’d your day go, precious?” she asked.

“Uh- fine, really,” he answered.

“Now tell me how it  **really** went,” Ryoba said, stressing the really and lowering her voice a bit. Her husband swallowed.

“W-Well, just one c-coworker who was…” he tried so hard to think of something that wouldn’t condemn the woman to death, but gave up after a bit. “F-Flirting with me…” Ryoba’s hands bunched up into fists and her gaze hardened.

“What’s her name, dear? I think I’ll have to educate her as to the proper way of socializing with a married man.” Ryoba said calmly.

“U-Uh… Himari… Himari Rio.”

“Thanks, honey. Let me get ready for my meeting with your coworker.”

 

Megami had stayed with Osoro as long as she could, and as soon as the last class let out, she went back to the infirmary. Now, it was time for both of them to head home. Only one problem.

“I most certainly will  **not** just let you go home,” Megami snapped. “That’s what you did yesterday, and just look what happened!” To her surprise, Osoro didn’t protest.

“Megami?” she started hesitantly. “Remember how I said I might tell you what happened later?”

“Yes…”

“Remember…” Osoro sighed. “Remember how we first met? Remember my i-injuries?”

“Yes…”

“You assumed they were from the fight, but they weren’t. I was almost unscathed by that fight. They were from… from earlier…”

“Earlier?” Megami didn’t understand. “Do you mean when you were at home?”

“Yeah…”

“But how..? Why..?”

“That day… I don’t remember what I did that time…”

“That time? But- What- Why-”

“For why… My father… didn’t appreciate… Osana’s death… He assumed… it was my fault…”  
“Do… Do you mean that he did..?” Megami waved her hand wildly.

“My father is… very strong… and very… very strict.” No mention of a mother was being made at all, but that was highly unimportant at that point in time.

“That settles it,” Megami said, determined. “You are  **not** going home today.”   


“Megami?”

“Yes?”   


“...Thank you.”


	11. Chapter 11

Ryoba walked down the road with a spine-chilling, empty, dead inside look in her eyes. A journalist, the only member of the legal force or the media to ever see that look, had described it as empty. Soulless. Like a doll’s eyes. She wore a form-fitting formal dress in a convenient blood red, along with high heels, gloves and a choker in the same shade. Her hair was done up in a tight bun and she looked like a slightly-more-deadly-than-normal business woman. Most of the business woman/men the town typically saw looked similar, so no-one thought much of her. She slipped herself a secret grin at the thought of her ploy. Himari Rio’s door had been knocked on by the wife of her coworker, who’d said she wanted to speak with her, alone, and to meet her in the park next to Himari’s work building at 4:30. Ryoba reached the park 5 minutes early, and took the time to prepare. She went over to one of the benches that was mostly hidden from sight and hid a knife underneath it. She didn’t have time to do anything else, as she saw Himari entering the park at that time, wearing a tight black-and-white dress that would stain nicely. Rage built up in Ryoba as she saw the woman. 

“Hello, there, Rio-san,” Ryoba purred.

“Hello, Aishi-san. Why did you want to meet me here?” The woman asked.

 “I thought that maybe it would be nice for me to become acquainted with one of my husband’s friends. Come sit here, Rio-san.” Ryoba directed Himari to the bench she’d hidden the knife under. They talked for a bit about their children and Mr. Aishi. As soon as Ryoba felt it had been long enough, she made her excuses and stood up.

“Oh, sorry, Himari-san, how inconvenient. I need to go to the bathroom, I’ll be right back.” Himari nodded and Ryoba stood and walked into the trees. She watched Himari, waiting until the woman relaxed, and then stalked up behind her, reaching down to grab the knife. She pressed the knife on Himari’s throat, saying, “this is what you get for flirting with my husband, bitch.” Himari tried to scream, but Ryoba’s hand firmly placed on her mouth stopped her. Ryoba cut deep into the woman’s throat, letting go of and stepping away from her as she died. Ryoba calmly shoved Himari’s body into the river, walking to the bathrooms to wash off. Thankfully, the stains on her dress were virtually invisible thanks to it’s color. She walked home, scarily calm considering what she’d done. She went inside and took a shower, then brought the dress, gloves, choker and knife to a very specific alley, which contained an incinerator. With the evidence gone, she walked home, cleaned off her heels (thank goodness for hydrogen peroxide), and smiled to herself, happy with the security of her marriage.

 

Amai sighed, ruffling her hair.

 

**AMAI’S PHONE**

 

**Amaiiii:** Yeah, we’re leaving tomorrow morning, just after clubtime. Sorry, Taro. We’ll be back in less than a week.

**Senpai <3: ** Ok Amai. I’ll see you tomorrow.

**Amaiiii:** I’ll miss you, senpai. I’ll text you every day!

**Senpai: <3: ** I’ll miss you too, Amai.

 

“Amai! Have you started packing?” her mother called.

“Uh- Yes!” it wasn’t a lie. She had started packing, if only the moment before she said ‘yes.’ Amai sighed.  _ I wish we weren’t going on this trip. It’s going to be amazing, but… I really will miss senpai. _

 

Yui smiled. She walked along the path in some park she and Info-Chan had gone to, chatting happily with her new friend. They had a lot in common, actually.

“So, Info,” Yui started. “How did you become Info-Chan?”

“Well…” Info-Chan paused. “My mother died when I was really young, and my father went into depression because of it. I had to raise myself. I found some money on the street and used it to pay for a hacking class. After that, I was able to teach myself on my computer, which I bought from the proceeds of blackmail. I hacked the Akademi principal, Kocho Shuyona, and blackmailed him into getting me that room, the ‘Info Club.’ It worked, and very well.” Yui was simeotaneously shocked and honored that Info-Chan was being so open with her. “Now it’s your turn to tell me something about you, Yui.”

“Oh- Uh… hmm… I don’t know…” Yui struggled to think of an answer for Info-Chan. “Well… my father died a few years ago, in a car accident. I was in the car too, but escaped almost unscathed.” Remembering it, Yui was filled with fury. “It can hardly be called an accident! The other driver was paying NO attention to what he was doing! And of course, HE survived! He didn’t even go to jail!” Suddenly, Info-Chan looked more… interested.

“Do you know anything about him?”  
“Uh…” Yui was confused, but decided no harm could come (to her) if she answered. “He had really, really messy dark hair, and dark eyes, and his name was Reo Yamamoto.”

“Thanks, Yui. I think you’ll soon find justice served.”

 

Yui skipped home happily. She knocked on the door, expecting to be let in, as she usually was. When no response came, she frowned.

“Hello? Mom?” still no answer. She tried the door, and to her surprise, it was unlocked. She walked in, finding a note on the counter.

 

Am at the park next to my work building. I should be home by the time you are, but if I’m not, I’ll definitely be home by 5. Grab some crackers if you get hungry. Love you!

 

Yui sighed in relief. Nothing was wrong. She sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

“-And now, an expert on child psychology will give his opinion on the recent top issue: Does Candy Crush cause cancer?” Yui snorted. She was about to change the channel when something happened.

“Well, I think that-” the psychologist had barely gotten to start.

“We interrupt this broadcast for BREAKING NEWS: A woman has been found dead west of tokyo. Her body was first seen drifting down a stream.” Yui sat forward, interested, then froze in shock as the news showed pictures of the body. “She has been identified as Himari Rio. Death was caused by a slit throat. Her husband died four years ago in a car accident. It is believed, though not confirmed, that she may have children. Police will be going to her house at 5:00 this evening to check for family and evidence as to who her killer is.” Tears started streaming down Yui’s face. Not knowing what to do next, she reached out to the first person she thought of.

 

**YUI’S PHONE**

 

**Yui:** info

**H.B.I.C.:** Yes?

**Yui:** 😭

**H.B.I.C.:** What happened?

**Yui:** my mom

**Yui:** she was ******* murdered

**H.B.I.C.:** Oh no.

**H.B.I.C.:** You said your father was dead, so... 

**H.B.I.C.:** I won’t let the police take you to some orphanage.

**H.B.I.C.:** I’ll be at your house in 10 minutes at the latest.

**Yui:** wait how do u know where i live

**Yui:** o wait forgot who i was talking to for a min

**Yui:** thanks info

 

Yui shook as she put her phone into her pocket. She walked up to her room and packed all her stuff into a bag. Soon, the room was practically bare (the only things left were the furniture; a bed, a dresser and a small, empty bookshelf) except for a single framed photo. Yui looked at it for a long moment, then shoved it into the bag. It was a photo of Yui, her mom and her dad, six years ago. Yui determinedly ignored the reality of what was happening to her, grabbed the note and walked out the door to meet Info-Chan.


	12. Chapter 12

Megami sighed sadly. It was 5:14 A.M. She was lying on an infirmary bed she’d pushed next to Osoro’s. She’d told her parents she had important business to attend to at school and wouldn’t be back for a few days, at most. They’d praised her dedication and shown no other signs of caring in any way. Megami didn’t really mind, for once. She was focused on Osoro. When Megami had asked, Osoro had said she had no belongings at her father’s house, lest he break them, so they’d both just stayed at school for the night. It was easy to simply ask Amai for permission to take food from the cooking club for “urgent, confidential medical matters.” That wasn’t a lie. At all. This was an urgent, confidential medical matter. Megami was now faced with a problem. In order to get them both breakfast, she’d have to leave Osoro alone. Not for long, but… Even if nothing else had complicated it, it would have been hard enough to leave, but  **of course** something else had happened. Osoro had had horrible nightmares several times throughout the night. She’d start shaking in her sleep and wake up screaming. She was usually in some sort of middle state of consciousness when she woke; shaking, her eyes glazed over, unable to respond except with fear until Megami helped. Megami would crouch down in front of her and call her name until the shaking died down, then hug her carefully and reassure her that it was okay. The fact that Osoro didn’t protest told Megami  **a lot** . Osoro was still asleep, and Megami didn’t want to leave her for the dream demons.  _ She looks so cute, sleeping so peacefully…  _ Megami couldn’t stop herself from thinking. She sighed. Without really thinking, she took out her phone and took a photo.  _ I am so lucky that didn’t wake her up… _ Sighing again, Megami sat down on the bed and stroked Osoro’s hair. She felt so helpless, for the first time in her life. She had an absolutely beautiful girlfriend (technically) who was heavily injured and clearly had PTSD and probably a lot of other issues, and Megami was sitting there, doing nothing. There was nothing she could do, and she hated it.

 

After about an hour, the council started arriving. Megami’s eyes lit up as she saw them arrive.

 

**MEGAMI’S PHONE**

 

**Megami:** I’m so, so glad you’re all finally arriving! Head to the infirmary first, please.

**Kuroko:** All right, Megami.

**Akane:** Megami, how much sleep did you get last night?

**Megami:** ...

**Megami:** A little?

**Aoi:** Did Shidesu keep you up all night

**Shiromi:** or were u kept up by other things ;))))))))))))))))))

**Shiromi:** if u kno what i mean ;;;;;))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Akane:** SHIROMI!

**Kuroko:** SHIROMI!

**Aoi:** SHIROMI

**Megami:** Ignoring Shiromi, per usual, I was mostly kept awake by how much I was worrying…

**Aoi:** Mostly??

**Megami:** Well… Osoro had a few nightmares, as well…

**Shiromi:** anyone would if theyd been thru wut she has

**Kuroko:** PLEASE TYPE CORRECTLY I AM BEGGING YOU!

**Shiromi:** nope :)

 

Megami smiled, then put her phone away and watched the infirmary door. Before long, the four student council members walked in.

“Thank goodness you’re here,” Megami half-whispered, putting a finger to her mouth. “Akane, go up to the cooking club and get some food for myself and Osoro. Kuroko, find some fresh bandages and things like that so the nurse doesn’t have to look for them when she arrives. Shiromi, text the delinquents with a few updates. Aoi…” Megami paused.

“I could help Kuroko?” Aoi offered.

“Yes, do that,” Megami said with a decisive nod. “And… I’ll stay with her.”

 

**SHIROMI’S PHONE**

 

**New group chat has been created, with Eccentric Tigress, Delinquent U, Delinquent H, Delinquent G, Delinquent D, and Delinquent H 2. Your default contact name is set to Eccentric Tigress.**

 

**Eccentric Tigress:** hey

**Delinquent U:** what the **** is this

**Eccentric Tigress:** megami said to give you some updates so here i am

**Delinquent H 2:** gonna guess this is shiromi

**Eccentric Tigress:** ud be right

**Delinquent H 2:** why is ur default contact name ‘Eccentric Tigress’

**Eccentric Tigress:** beside the point

**Delinquent H:** is it??

**Eccentric Tigress:** yes

**Eccentric Tigress:** do u wanna kno abt osoro or not

**Delinquent U:** !!!

**Delinquent U:** continue

**Eccentric Tigress:** thank you

**Eccentric Tigress:** now

**Eccentric Tigress:** osoro’s really badly hurt and stayed in the infirmary overnight

**Eccentric Tigress:** shes gotten slightly better but

**Eccentric Tigress:** well

**Eccentric Tigress:** IMAGE FILE #3097

 

Shiromi waited for the reaction to the image she’d sent. It was a photo of Osoro she’d sneakily taken just before Akane, Shiromi and Megami had bandaged the wounds.

 

**Delinquent U:** OH MY ******* GOD

**Delinquent G:** WHAT THE ****

**Delinquent D:** WHO ******* DID THIS

**Delinquent G:** WHAT THE ****

**Delinquent H:** HOLY ****

**Delinquent G:** WHAT THE ****

**Delinquent H 2:** AH ****

**Eccentric Tigress:** that was explicit

**Eccentric Tigress:** ur welcome ig

 

**CHAT ROOM HAS BEEN DELETED**

 

Kizana Sunobu smiled as she stepped through the gates to school, the rest of the drama club behind her.

“Has anything changed since I’ve been away?” she asked, regal as always.

“Well…” Tsuruzo Yamazaki started, his voice equal parts regal and humble. Kizana took immense pride in being the only student in the school capable of adding the ‘humble’ part to that. Kizana vaguely heard him mutter “oh fucketh,” before he proceeded to actually answer. “A girl named Osana Najimi died, leaving her best friend Taro Yamada behind.”

“They’d known each other their whole lives!” Kizana exclaimed, paying no attention to the ‘oh fucketh.’ “ **Such** a tragedy!”

“I know, right? Shakespeare himself couldn’t have penned a more tragic tale! The poor boy desperately needs a hero of his own to save him from the depths of despair he’s sunken into!” Tsuruzo cried.

“The drama club will fill that role happily!” Kizana announced. “And maybe, we can get ourselves a new member while we’re at it!”

 

Saki’s mind raced furiously. She needed to do something about the Riku situation, but had no idea what. She decided that Kokona needed to know. The girl may have been good friends with Riku, but that didn’t devalue his threats. Saki set the tray she’d been using to serve food on down, and ran over to Amai.

“Amai-Chan!” she called.

“Yes, Saki-Chan?” Amai asked, turning to face Saki.

“I-I have to go now. I’ll be back to the club in a bit- personal business.” Saki explained quickly.

“Alright, Saki! Help yourself to some treats before you go!” Amai said, before returning to the cupcakes she’d been frosting, with the help of Taro Yamada (actually he was just eating the frosting but y’know) . Saki raced out of the cooking club room and to her classroom. She pulled out a pink slip of paper and began to write.

 

Dear Kokona,

 

Meet me in the outdoor eating area at lunch. I have important news for you.

 

💕,

You know who


	13. Chapter 13

Umeji almost dropped his phone in shock. He sat down heavily on the ground to prevent himself from falling over as he dealt with this.

“Holy sh*t…” he whispered, putting his phone away as Shiromi closed the chat. He faintly heard the other delinquents murmuring similar words. He looked up to see his horror and anger mirrored in the eyes of his friends. “Whoever did this will pay,” Umeji growled. This announcement was met with decisive nods from everyone else in the circle, before they were interrupted by five beeps, one from each of their phones.

 

**INFO-CHAN’S PHONE**

 

**New group chat has been created, with Info-Chan, Shiromi, Umeji, Hokuto, Gaku, Dairoku, Hayanari, Megami and Yui. Your default contact name is set to Info-Chan.**

 

**Info-Chan:** Welcome to the official group chat of people who are going to give Osoro’s abuser some ******* karma. Yui, I’ll text you some info about what this is later. Megami, you get to tell those five how you know about this.

**Umeji:** y is yui here

**Gaku:** and why are council people too

**Info-Chan:** Reasons.

**Info-Chan:** And the council has morals, too. Plus, Shiromi’s amazing, and doesn’t dislike you, the ‘delinquents’, unlike the rest of the council.

**Megami:** Well, okay, then.

**Yui:** ye ok ig

**Shiromi:** hell ye

**Yui:** o u type like me

**Shiromi:** y ye i do

**Umeji:** wait info-chan exists

**Info-Chan:** I’ll text you five, six, actually, what with Shiromi, what you need to know about me later.

**Umeji:** ok then ig

**Info-Chan:** Back to the point…

**Info-Chan:** Does anyone have any information?

**Megami:** Well, yes… but none of you can tell Osoro that I told you this. She trusted me.

**Umeji:** hold on a moment

**Info-Chan:** Oh right, that reminds me. Megami, PLEASE explain how you and Osoro know each other well enough to be practically best friends, and for that THING to happen…

**Hayanari:** what thing??

**Megami:** Say it and you die, Info-Chan.

**Info-Chan:** You can’t do that, but I wasn’t planning to anyway.

**Gaku:** umm

**Megami:** Okay, I’ll explain. We met a year ago, after school the day of the fight. We both had no friends, at all, and wanted some, so we got closer and closer in secret to the point where we’re still best friends to this day. When she stumbled into school, badly injured, I was the one who noticed.

**Info-Chan:** THANK YOU I’VE BEEN WONDERING ABOUT THAT!

**Shiromi:** oh that’s what happened…

**Yui:** interesting

**Umeji:** y in secret

**Megami:** Our families HATE each other.

**Info-Chan:** Aww, it’s a Romeo and Juliet story…

**Megami:** INFO-CHAN NO!

**Umeji:** uh...

**Umeji:** ...ok ig...

**Megami:** Now back to my information.

**Umeji:** right

**Megami:** Promise you won’t tell her?

**Info-Chan:** Well yeah.

**Yui:** ofc

**Shiromi:** do i even need to answer?

**Shiromi:** ofc

**Umeji:** …

**Umeji:** promise youll hunt the ****** down??

**Megami:** Of course!

**Umeji:** then yea, ig

**Hayanari:** me too

**Gaku:** sameee

**Dairoku:** yes

**Hokuto:** me as well

**Megami:** Alright, then…

**Megami:** Osoro’s father did it.

 

Umeji set his phone down, shocked.

“That f*cker has it coming,” Gaku muttered. All the delinquents nodded.

“He has Megami Saikou, Shiromi Torayoshi, us, and Info-Chan against him. As well as Yui Rio, whatever that’s worth,” Hayanari added.

“I bet he has everyone in the world against him, now.”

 

Yui put her phone down on the nightstand in her new room and walked into the living room to meet Info-Chan (whose father was, thankfully, on vacation in America). When she got down the stairs, she saw a girl with short red hair and open-top glasses sitting at the table, eating blueberry-raspberry muffin and doing something on her laptop.

“Hey, Info,” Yui said.

“Hey, Yui,” Info-Chan replied, not bothering to look up. “If you get hungry, I’ve labeled a section in the fridge for you, as well as one of the cabinets. Don’t steal from my section or cabinet. Or my father’s fridge section, but that’s literally nothing but alcohol, so I don’t think I really need to tell you that, and his cabinet is just a bunch of empty bottles and cans. I’ll be going to school soon. You can have the day off today. I’ll make excuses for you.” Yui nodded.

“Hey, Info… what’s that chat about..?” Yui fumbled over her words.

“Ah… yes…” Info-Chan paused. “I suppose you’re wondering about the whole Osoro’s abuser thing. I’ll send some videos to the chat later.” Yui nodded again. “I’ve got to go now. See you later, Yui.” Info-Chan got up and left the house.

“Bye, Info!” Yui called, before turning to the fridge. She was getting hungry. She opened the fridge, only to stop and stare. Info-Chan’s section, labeled Rimono (which must be Info-Chan’s name), was nothing but hundreds, even thousands, of muffins, covered with plastic wrap. Blueberry-raspberry muffins. As Info-Chan had said, her father’s section (labeled with something that had been scribbled out and replaced with ‘dad’) was nothing but alcohol, and there was a general section that had a huge thing of lemonade, some fruit and some vegetables. Yui’s section had three of Info-Chan’s muffins, a few apple juice boxes and a ziploc bag with some money in it. She closed the fridge and looked at the cabinets. Three of them were labeled general, two were labeled Rimono (so Info-Chan), two were labeled dad, and one was for Yui. Info-Chan’s had more hundreds of blueberry-raspberry muffins (unwrapped this time), she’d been right about her father’s, the general ones had a few loaves of bread, a few pastries and several cups and plates, and Yui’s had another loaf of bread, two more muffins and a box of cereal. She grinned. Who would have guessed that Info-Chan had a passion for blueberry-raspberry muffins? Yui grabbed a muffin and got herself a glass of lemonade, then sat on the couch to wait for Info-Chan’s explanation.


	14. Chapter 14

**YUI’S PHONE**

 

**Group chat with Yui, H.B.I.C., Eccentric Tigress, Umeji, Hokuto, Gaku, Dairoku, Hayanari and Megami. Eccentric Tigress, Umeji, Hokuto, Gaku, Dairoku, Hayanari and Megami are default contact names.**

 

**Yui:** time to change everyone’s contact names!!!

**H.B.I.C.:** Uh oh…

**Yui:** not info tho she already has a great name on my phone

  
  


**Megami’s contact name has been changed to Mary Sue. Eccentric Tigress’s contact name has been changed to Smiley. Umeji’s contact name has been changed to Little Blonde ***** #1. Hokuto’s contact name has been changed to Little Blonde ***** #2. Gaku’s contact name has been changed to Little Blonde ***** #3. Dairoku’s contact name has been changed to Little Blonde ***** #4. Hayanari’s contact name has been changed to Little Blonde ***** #5. H.B.I.C.’s contact name has remained constant.**

 

**Yui:** perfect

**Smiley:** what are the names

**Yui:** megamis mary sue ur smiley and the boys are little blonde ***** #s 1-5

**Smiley:** u r officially my new bff

**Smiley:** imma change their contact names to that on my phone too

**Little Blonde ***** #1:** what the **** does that mean

**Smiley:** its a meme

**Mary Sue:** Of course it is.

**H.B.I.C.:** EVERYONE PAY ATTENTION!

**H.B.I.C.:** VIDEO FILE #4382

 

Yui grinned, tapping the video. Her grin quickly faded as her expression changed to one of horror. The video was of when Osoro had stumbled into school and Megami had found her.  _ Holy sh*t… _ Yui thought.  _ Poor Osoro… Her father did this… Everyone’s scared of her, but I doubt she’d hurt an innocent person after what she’s endured… _

 

**Little Blonde ***** #2:** OH HOLY ****

**Little Blonde ***** #1:** HONESTLY **** THE AUTHORITIES

**Smiley:** mood

**Smiley:** but yeah this is really awful

**Little Blonde ***** #4:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Little Blonde ***** #3:** ****

**Little Blonde ***** #3:** ****

**Little Blonde ***** #3:** ****

**Little Blonde ***** #3:** ****

**Smiley:** oh **** hes spamming

**H.B.I.C.:** Not on my watch

 

**H.B.I.C. has muted all online users.**

 

_ Osoro watched the monster she called a father approach her. He had a large, sharp knife in one hand and stroked it threateningly with the other. Osoro was tied one thing or the other with thick rope. Despite it’s thickness, she could probably escape quite quickly if it weren’t for two obstacles: One, she was already injured. She was covered in fresh bruises and cuts, some of them horrifyingly deep. And two, she was sure she had PTSD, because she was on the verge of a panic attack. She was terrified of her father. So scared she doubted she could function well enough to run while he was there. It didn’t matter anymore, because now he was close enough to catch her even if there were no obstacles barring her escape. Her father kicked her in the stomach and drove the knife into her thigh, causing her to cry out in pain. She could faintly hear Shizuka yelling in the distance, before the girl went quiet. Osoro hoped she hadn’t been hurt. Osoro was entirely unable to focus on this, though, because her father now had another knife in one hand and some sort of whip in the other. He grinned at her. Osoro flinched, bracing herself for what she knew would happen next. _

 

Osoro screamed weakly, waking to only pain so intense she almost blacked out again. She inadvertently curled in on herself to the best of her ability, shaking horribly, which only served to further intensify the pain. She heard a voice nearby, but couldn’t determine the words it was speaking. It took her a bit to realize it was Megami, and she was calling Osoro’s name. A few moments after she figured that out, she felt someone hugging her. Somehow, it didn’t make the pain worse. She flinched violently (at least as much as she could), but the person didn’t stop. A few more moments, and she could hear Megami, quietly whispering nice things. Osoro gradually stopped shaking, and Megami slowly pulled away.

“S-Sorry,” Osoro whispered.

“Don’t apologize!” Megami protested. Her tone set off another flinch. “Oh- Oops… Sorry.” Osoro just stared at her.

“D-Don’t apologize, princess,” Osoro whispered after a moment, then started coughing. Megami stared at her in horror and it took Osoro a moment to notice the blood streaming from her mouth. She coughed a bit more, sending more of the thick red liquid down.

“Oh god! What do I do, what do I do?!” Megami asked frantically. “D-Do you have any idea why that’s happening?” Osoro shook her head, then coughed up even more blood.

“Woah-” Shiromi was suddenly there. Why? Had she been there already? “Hey, Kuroko! Is Nasu here yet?!” she yelled.

“Nurse Kankoshi is just arriving,” Kuroko answered, just as calm as always. “Why? Is something wrong?” Her voice was accompanied by footsteps.

“Have a look and take a guess,” Shiromi responded.

“Oh. I see,” Kuroko had minimal emotion in her voice, which was more than usual. “She should be reaching the infirmary soon.”

“Holy-” Aoi started (stopping only at a glare from Kuroko, who had seen that she was on the verge of a swear). Why? Why was she here too?!

“Mega- Oh my!” Akane was there too, now. At least her voice came after an opening door. She set something down somewhere (Osoro couldn’t see it anymore, all she could see was blood as she continued coughing) and then there were rapid footsteps. At this point, Osoro became unable to continue paying attention, because the coughing was so violent it shook her entire body, which hurt really, really badly. She coughed up more and more blood until, finally, she blacked out from pain.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Meka Nikaru is in the fic now, except I changed her quite a bit. There's a description of her as she will be in this chapter.

Info-Chan was grateful she was such an excellent multitasker. She was watching live tapes of Osoro, Megami, Ayano, Saki, Kokona, Shiromi, Riku (because of his homophobic threats), Yui (she had cameras in her house), the delinquents, all while monitoring the chat she’d made. Her attention kept being drawn to one screen or the other, by Osoro’s injuries, nightmares, and overall condition, Shiromi’s obnoxiousness, Yui’s anime, Saki’s worrying, Riku’s obvious (and infuriating) homophobia, Ayano’s plotting, the delinquents’ outrage… Yeah. She was having a time of it keeping up with everything, and on top of that, Yui and Shiromi were sending memes to the chat. She had to remind them of the purpose of the chat and how serious it was. She backed this up with another video of Osoro. They stopped. Something else was happening, now. Ayano was creepily watching Taro and Amai frost cupcakes when Amai’s phone beeped, she looked at it, then turned to Taro and said, “It’s time for me to go, Taro. Tell Shoku I’ve gone when he comes back. He’ll be running the club while I’m away.” she then headed for the door, and Ayano ducked away to avoid being seen. Info-Chan sighed.  _ No doubt she’ll be wondering about that. It must be time for that vacation the Odayaka family’s been planning. _

 

**INFO-CHAN’S PHONE**

 

**Info-Chan:** I’m guessing you’ll want to know where Odayaka’s going. Her family is going on a vacation for a little less than a week.

**Ayano:** Thanks. Well, that’s useful.

  
  


Ayano smiled as she gazed at Senpai. She didn’t mind that this meant losing most of her time to eat lunch. Senpai was all that mattered. As she watched, a girl with purple drills in her hair, a lot like Kokona, walked up to Senpai. It wasn’t Kokona, though. She walked with a snooty, “I’m better than you” swagger that outlined her as being completely different from Kokona. She talked to Senpai, accompanying herself with grandiose gestures. Ayano’s hands tightened into fists as she sat down next to Senpai and pushed herself closer to him. Ayano snapped a picture of her face and sent it to Info-Chan.

 

_ Kizana Sunobu, hmm?  _ Ayano mused, looking at the profile she’d gotten. She waited until the girl had gotten up from next to Senpai and distanced herself from him a bit. Ayano skipped up to Kizana, giving her a charming smile.

“Hi!” she said with false joy. “Can I join the drama club?” Kizana gave her a huge smile.

“A-” she started to say something, then glanced at Senpai. “Why of course! Recital is at five, my dear! Have fun!” Ayano trotted off, only letting her rage show when she was out of sight. She growled slightly and let her hands return to fists. It was so aggravating, pretending to be a rival’s friend. At least it would get her Senpai.

 

“Yes, Saki? You wanted to tell me something?” Kokona asked her girlfriend.

“Yes…” Saki said, hesitating. She didn’t know how to say this, so she just blurted it out. Kokona’s eyes widened as she registered what Saki had said.

“What?” she asked, her eyes filling up with tears. “He said that?” Saki nodded. Saki and Kokona were interrupted by an identical ping on both of their phones. They each received an identical message:

 

**SAKI OR KOKONA’S PHONE**

 

**(UNKNOWN NUMBER):** Don’t.

**(UNKNOWN NUMBER):** Trust me.

**(UNKNOWN NUMBER):** If Riku tries anything, he’ll regret it.

 

Ayano raced to the gym, pulling on a pair of gloves from the drama club room as she ran. She grabbed two dumbbells, the most she could carry, and rushed them up the stairs in the backstage area, setting them down on the thin catwalk-thing overlooking the stage. She waited for the rehearsal to begin. Kizana stood directly beneath her. Without giving herself time to think twice she grabbed the dumbbells and dropped them on Kizana. Judging from the scream, she had done well.

“Fascinating.” The voice came from behind her. Ayano jumped, spinning around. Behind her stood Meka Nikaru, who smiled slightly at Ayano’s alarm. “Don’t worry,” she said. “I won’t tell anyone.” She gained a frightening glint in her eye. “As long as you do as I say.”

“Fine,” Ayano growled instantly. “What do you want?”

“First,” Meka said, looking around, “we can’t stay here. It’ll be obvious that one of us is to blame if we do. Follow me.”

  
Info-Chan sat up, focusing on the live video of Ayano. She pulled up Meka’s file. _A versatile young scientist who enjoys roboticism and medical science most. Some days at clubtime she will work on circuits or help Homu Kurusu work on the robot replica of Homu. Otherwise, she will usually be working on some sort of chemistry-related project with Yaku Zaishi. Her scientific passion is not robotics or chemistry in particular, but rather she likes testing things, observing the outcome, and running more tests. She has said a few times that her life goal is to revolutionize any scientific field. She has never seemed to care which one._

**Author's Note:**

> It's trash I know


End file.
